Aftermath
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de 68guns. résumé : Comment Gary gère-t-il la mort d'Anna.


Titre : **Aftermath**

Auteur : **68guns**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

_Gary était à découvert, dans un espace vide. Un brouillard tourbillonnait autour de lui. Il avançait hésitant, pas certain de savoir où il se trouvait._

_« Ga-ry. »_

_La voix artificielle était en face de lui, c'était une voix qu'il connaissait._

_« Anna ? » Dit-il, se dirigeant vers elle._

_Puis il la vit, debout en face de lui. Sa tête était légèrement penchée et ses cheveux cascadaient sur le côté gauche de son visage. Son regard était confus et elle fixait quelque chose sur la gauche de Gary._

_« Anna ? Où sommes nous ? » Demanda Gary, en s'approchant d'elle._

_Il leva sa tête pour lui parler parcequ'il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler avant, la voix émanait de sa propre bouche, une voix comme n'importe qu'elle autre fille. « Gary, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauvé ? Pourquoi tu les as laissé me faire du mal ? »_

_Elle tira ses cheveux en arrière, et Gary vit le trou dans le coin supérieur gauche de son front._

_Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, puis répéta, « Pourquoi Gary ? Pourquoi ? »_

**OOO**

Les yeux de Sandra s'ouvrirent d'un profond sommeil. Qu'est ce qui l'avait réveillé ? Puis elle entendit la voix terrifiée de Gary en provenance de sa chambre. « Anna ! Anna ! » Puis elle sut que c'était ce qui avait perturbé son sommeil.

Elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre, pour entrer dans la chambre de Gary. Elle le vit assis sur son lit, les yeux fermement fermés, ses mains serrées contre sa poitrine. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. « Anna ! Anna ! Anna ! » Il répétait encore et encore.

Allant vers son lit, Sandra se laissa tomber sur le matelas et essaya de saisir les mains de Gary. « Gary, réveille toi ! Gary, tout va bien ! »

Mais Gary s'éloigna d'elle, une réaction qui n'avait jamais brisé son cœur, même après toutes ces années. Puis ses yeux papillonnèrent et il croisa le regard de sa mère, regard qu'il glissa immédiatement sur le côté.

Sandra prit soigneusement les mains de Gary dans les siennes, le tirant vers elle de façon à pouvoir l'étreindre légèrement. Gary se raidit, mais permis ce contact. Elle pouvait le sentir trembler.

« C'était juste un cauchemar, chéri. Tout va bien, » murmura-t-elle.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, » dit Gary, s'éloignant d'elle. « Anna est morte. Il y avait un trou dans sa tête. Je l'ai vu. »

Sandra ressentit de la tristesse pour son enfant. « Je sais, chéri, » dit-elle. « Lee m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé, tu te souviens ? » Elle était encore en colère, même si Lee lui avait expliqué que tout ce qu'il s'était produit était une terrible erreur, et que Gary n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là. Mais Sandra, comme une mère, surtout la mère d'un enfant spécial, n'était pas prête de pardonner tout ce qui pouvait blesser son enfant.

Les tremblements de Gary diminuèrent et sa respiration se calma. « Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir te rendormir ? » Demanda Sandra, se donnant la chance de lui toucher les cheveux.

« Non, » souffla Gary. « Je ne veux pas dormir. » Ses mains se levèrent et il commença à feuilleter les signaux qu'il était le seul à voir. « Je ne veux plus la voir. »

« Okay Gary, » murmura Sandra. « Mais reste au lit, d'accord ? » Elle espérait qu'il finirait par s'endormir. C'était la troisième nuit depuis le terrible évènement, et depuis Gary était perturbé chaque nuit par des cauchemars.

« Je vais rester au lit. Et tu vas t'asseoir sur ma chaise, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il, lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

Camouflant un bâillement, Sandra répondit, « Oui, chéri. Je vais rester, d'accord ? » Elle se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

« J'aime quand tu es tout près, » murmura-t-il, ses mains se mouvant toujours et son attention sur les signaux.

Sandra se résigna à une autre nuit sans sommeil, et se décida d'appeler Lee au matin. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer.

**OOO**

« Merci d'être venu, Lee, » dit Sandra, dissimulant un bâillement pendant qu'elle remplissait deux tasses à café.

« Tu sais que je me soucie de Gary autant que toi, Sandra, » dit Lee Rosen, en ajoutant une cuillère à café de sucre dans sa tasse avant de mélanger.

« J'espère que tu t'en souciais avant que tout cela n'arrive ! » Piqua Sandra. Elle aperçut un réel regret sur le visage de Lee, et elle ajouta, « je suis désolée. Je sais que jamais tu ne voudrais blesser Gary. » C'était la vérité, quiconque connaissant Lee Rosen pouvait voir qu'il se souciait sincèrement de tout les Alphas, comme il les appelait, et qu'il travaillait avec eux en essayant de les aider. Elle était certaine que Lee avait essayé de minimiser les dégâts, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Non, tu as absolument raison, Sandra, » dit Lee résigné, les remords marquant son visage. « J'aurais dû protéger Gary. Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »

Sandra soupira. « Et bien, nous ne pouvons rien y faire, mais Gary souffre. Lee, je ne sais pas comment l'aider. »

« Je pense que tu devrais me laisser l'emmener au bureau, Sandra. Je sais que ça te contrarie à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense que ça aiderait Gary d'être avec des amis, qui ont vécu la même chose, et qui comprennent par quoi il passe. »

Le premier réflexe de Sandra, et elle essayait encore de ne pas l'écouter, était d'éloigner Gary de Lee Rosen ou de n'importe qui impliqué dans le projet Alphas. Depuis qu'il travaillait avec Lee, Gary avait été en situation de danger et il avait été blessé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier que Gary avait fait des progrès le menant vers l'indépendance, et qu'il avait développé un sens de l'amitié avec ces personnes comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait l'air heureux, jusqu'à la mort d'Anna.

« Je ne sais pas, Lee, » dit-elle, en tripotant sa tasse. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux pour lui. »

« Je comprends, » dit gentiment Lee, posant une main sur la sienne. « Pourquoi ne pas en parler à Gary pour voir ce qu'il en pense ? »

« D'accord, » répondit Sandra. « Mais je ne suis pas certaine de le laisser y retourner, peu importe ce qu'il dira. Je veux le garder en sécurité, Lee, et je ferais tout mon possible pour y arriver. » Elle se leva de la table. « Il est dans sa chambre. Je vais le chercher. »

« Bonjour, Dr Rosen, » dit Gary, en entrant dans la cuisine, ses yeux croisant brièvement ceux de Lee avant de glisser sur la droite. Ses mains virevoltaient, comme d'habitude, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la table en face de Lee.

« Bonjour Gary, » dit doucement Lee. Il remarqua tout de suite l'apparence exténuée du jeune homme. Sandra lui avait dit que Gary avait des cauchemars. Gary ne lui avait pas raconté exactement de quoi parlait ses rêves, mais il était évident que c'était une conséquence suite à la mort d'Anna. Gary avait des cernes sous les yeux. Même ses gestes, d'ordinaire net et précis, étaient plus lents.

« Gary, » dit Lee, « voudrais tu revenir au bureau avec moi ? Nina, Rachel, Bill et Cameron n'arrêtent pas de prendre de tes nouvelles et ils aimeraient te voir. »

Les mains de Gary s'immobilisèrent et il fixa la table en face de lui. « Revenir au bureau, » répéta-t-il. « Voir Nina et Rachel et Bill et Cameron. » Il jeta un vif coup d'œil à Lee. « Juste au bureau. Nulle part ailleurs, d'accord ? »

« D'accord Gary, » l'encouragea Lee. « Juste le bureau pour voir tes amis. Et peut être que toi et moi, on pourrait avoir un entretien pour bavarder tant que nous serons là bas. Ca te va ? »

« Je veux voir mes amis, » dit Gary, ses mains recommençant une fois de plus leur danse face aux signaux. « Je veux voir Nina et Rachel et Bill et Cameron. Mais je ne veux aller nulle part. Je ne veux pas aller en mission. »

Lee jeta un coup d'œil à Sandra. Il pouvait voir l'hésitation dans ses yeux, mais elle acquiesça finalement.

« D'accord Gary, » dit Lee. « Pourquoi ne pas venir maintenant avec moi, comme cela nous verrons tout le monde. »

**OOO**

Bill était dans la salle de repos et il cherchait un encas quand il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. Tirant la tête vers le hall, il vit le Dr Rosen entrer, Gary derrière lui.

« Hey, Gary ! » Dit-il, en sortant dans le hall. Il observa Gary avec attention, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Ils s'étaient tous inquiétés au sujet de Gary et ça avait été un coup dur que sa mère ne veuille plus le laisser revenir au bureau, ni même les laisser venir le voir. Personne ne savait vraiment à quel point il avait été affecté par la mort d'Anna.

« Bill, » dit Gary, lui jetant un bref regard. « J'ai apporter mon repas. Ma maman l'a préparé. Je vais le mettre dans le frigo, alors tu ne le manges pas, ok ? »

Bill rit, heureux d'entendre le bavardage familier de Gary. « Ok Gary, » dit-il. « Je le promets, ok ? Je ne mangerai pas ton repas. »

Gary marcha vers lui, pour se diriger dans la salle de repos. Alors qu'il croisait Bill, il s'arrêta et le regarda brièvement. « Bill, » dit-il. « Je ne veux plus être l'agent Bell. Je ne veux plus être un agent spécial. Les gens sont blessés quand on est agent spécial. Parfois les gens meurent. Anna est morte. Je ne veux plus voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir. »

Bill ferma les yeux, ressentant une forte compassion pour le jeune homme fragile. Il avait eu quelques problèmes avec Gary, mais il devait l'admettre, il tenait énormément à Gary. « Ok, mon pote, » dit-il gentiment. « Tu ne dois pas être l'agent Bell si tu n'en as plus envie. Tu peux juste être Gary, d'accord ? »

Il y eut tout à coup de l'agitation car les autres membres de l'équipe arrivaient dans la salle, ils avaient entendu la voix de Gary. Nina, Rachel, et Cameron s'étaient réunis autour de Gary, en faisant attention de ne pas l'étouffer.

« Tu nous as manqué, Gary ! » Dit Rachel. « Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! »

« Ouais, Gare, » dit Nina, tapotant légèrement son bras. « Nous sommes heureux de ton retour. »

« Hey, gamin, » dit Cameron. « Tu m'as manqué, mon pote ! »

Gary semblait légèrement bouleversé, mais un sourire hésitant apparut sur son visage. « Ma maman veut que je reste à la maison, » dit-il. Son sourire disparut et il ajouta, « je veux aussi rester à la maison. » Il observa tout le monde avant de détourner le regard. « Mais je veux voir mes amis. Et vous êtes mes amis, non ? »

Bill sourit alors que l'équipe faisait de son mieux pour prouver à Gary qu'ils étaient ses amis. Et Bill savait que c'était sincère.

**OOO**

Rachel, bien évidement, l'avait entendu la première. C'était un bruit très léger, presque un murmure, et ça venait du bureau de Gary.

Elle quitta son bureau pour se diriger dans le couloir, derrière la porte de Gary. Gary avait eu un entretien avec le Dr Rosen et depuis il était dans son bureau. Elle avait trouvé plusieurs excuses pour se retrouver dans le hall et marcher jusqu'à la porte de Gary pour y jeter un coup d'œil afin de savoir qu'il allait bien, et elle avait remarqué que les autres faisait pareil.

Alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée à l'entrée du bureau de Gary, elle avait vu qu'il s'était endormi sur son bureau. Sa tête reposait sur ses bras, le visage tourné sur la droite de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir son visage. Elle n'aimait pas les cernes sous ses yeux. Le dr Rosen disait qu'il ne n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle aurait dû l'arrêter quand il avait commencé à courir en direction de la fabrique. Elle aurait dû l'arrêter pour qu'il n'ait jamais vu ce qu'il avait vu.

Tandis qu'elle regardait Gary dormir, elle vit que ses yeux bougeait sous ses paupières, et donc qu'il rêvait. Puis elle entendit à nouveau le bruit qui l'avait fait sortir de son bureau, et qui l'avait amené à Gary. C'était un bruit de détresse.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de passer la porte, Gary haleta et sursauta se relevant d'un coup sec, en hurlant, « Anna ! Anna ! Anna ! » Elle entra dans la pièce, entendant le reste de l'équipe accourir vers le bureau de Gary.

« Gary ! Gary ! » Dit-elle, en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Il se dégagea, et elle laissa tomber ses bras sur le côté, même si tout à l'intérieur d'elle lui disait qu'elle devait le prendre dans ses bras. Mais être l'amie de Gary signifiait respecter ses besoins spéciaux et elle savait qu'il était très sensible aux contacts et qu'il les évitait.

Les yeux de Gary s'ouvrirent et il vit Rachel en face de lui. Pour la première fois, il ne détourna pas son regard et Rachel sentit son cœur se briser quand elle vit son regard dévasté. « Rachel, » dit-il, encore à bout de souffle. « Anna est morte. Je l'ai vu. »

Rachel se sentit à nouveau coupable. « Je sais, Gary, » dit-elle, tapotant doucement son bras. « Je sais, je suis désolée. »

Gary s'avachit dans son fauteuil, sa respiration recommençait à se calmer. Rachel aperçu le reste de l'équipe derrière elle. Elle les regarda et vit Nina les larmes aux yeux, le Dr Rosen avait une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage, Bill donnait l'impression de vouloir tuer quelqu'un, et Cameron ressentait de la sympathie.

« Allez Gary, allons chercher de l'eau, » suggéra-t-elle gentiment.

Gary fit glisser son regard et il murmura, « chercher de l'eau. Oui. Chercher de l'eau. » Il se leva et il se rendit compte que tout le monde était dans son bureau. « Personne n'a frappé à ma porte. Vous devez frapper à ma porte puis vous devez attendre que je dise 'entrez' avant de venir dans mon bureau. »

Tout le monde sourit, heureux d'entrevoir le Gary d'avant l'incident.

« Ouais, ouais, Gary, nous sommes navré, » dit Bill, se déplaçant vers le hall, alors que les autres faisaient de même en disant, « désolé, Gare ! »

**OOO**

Le jour suivant, Cameron passa la tête dans le bureau de Gary. « Hey, kid, » dit-il, « tu veux te balader ? »

Gary leva les yeux de l'écran d'ordinateur qu'il étudiait. « Aller se balader ? » Répéta-t-il. « Marcher où ? »

« Juste marcher, prendre un peu l'air. Peut être qu'on pourrait s'arrêter pour prendre des frites ? »

« Ma maman n'apprécie pas que je mange des fast food, » dit Gary. « C'est pourquoi elle prépare mes repas chaque jour. » Il lança un regard à Cameron. « Mais j'aime les fast food. »

Cameron rit. « Okay, alors un petit fast food ne nous fera pas de tort, et nous ne le dirons pas à ta maman.»

« Je ne veux pas mentir à ma maman, » dit Gary. « Mentir est un aptitude sociale, et je me suis entraîné, mais je ne la pratique pas avec maman parceque ce n'est pas bien. Mais ne rien dire à quelqu'un ce n'est pas la même chose que mentir, c'est ça ? »

Cameron rit de nouveau. « Ouais, c'est ça. Ce n'est pas la même chose du tout, » assura-t-il à Gary.

Cameron avertit le Dr Rosen qu'il emmenait Gary, puis les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau. Ils se dirigèrent vers le McDonalds, deux rues plus loin.

« Alors, comment ça va, Gary ? » Demanda Cameron.

Les mains de Gary commencèrent à s'agiter. « Je vais bien, » dit-il, « mais Anna est morte. »

Cameron ressentait un pincement de culpabilité. Il avait dit à Gary qu'il essayerait de protéger Anna. Mais l'hyperkinétique lui avait vraiment donné sa raclée, le laissant inconscient et en sang sur le sol.

« Ouais, je sais, » dit gentiment Cameron. « Et je suis vraiment désolé, Gary. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir su la protéger, comme j'avais dit que je le ferais. »

Gary s'arrêta de marcher et il se tourna vers Cameron. « Mais tu ne le pouvait pas. Je le sais. Tu étais blessé. » Son regard se fixa sur les bleus qui marquait encore la mâchoire et la joue de Cameron. « Tu aurais pu mourir comme Anna. Je suis content que ça ne soit pas le cas. »

Cameron se sentait perdu. Que devait-il faire ? Est-ce que c'était bon pour Gary de parler de tout ça ? Devait-il changer de sujet ? Il espérait avoir posé la question au Dr Rosen avant de décider sur un coup de tête d'emmener Gary. Il avait ressentit le besoin de s'assurer que Gary allait bien et qu'il était encore particulier, l'étrange gamin qui avait si facilement touché le cœur de Cameron.

« J'ai des cauchemars. Je rêve d'Anna, » dit Gary, en recommençant à marcher. « Elle avait un trou dans la tête. »

« Ouais, mon pote, je sais, » Dit gentiment Cameron. « Je suis vraiment navré de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Et je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça. »

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques instants.

« Regarde, il y a un McDonalds ! » Dit joyeusement Cameron, en apercevant l'arche dorée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir un McDo de sa vie. Il était vraiment effrayé à l'idée de rajouter de la peine à Gary en disant les mauvaises choses. « Des frites, c'est ça ? »

Il vit un sourire furtif sur le visage de Gary. « Des frites, » acquiesça-t-il. « Et un milkshake ? » Son regard glissa vers Cameron.

« Et un milkshake, » accepta Cameron. « Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

**OOO**

Cet après midi, Nina marchait vers le bureau de Gary pour la quatrième fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en éloigner. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la frayeur qu'elle avait ressentie quand le gars du drapeau rouge avait passé ses mains autour du cou de Gary, le maintenant contre le mur, la vue de Gary suffocant en essayant vainement de desserrer la poigne de l'homme. Ensuite, après avoir utilisé son habilité sur l'homme pour le faire dormir, elle avait perdu Gary dans la fumée et la confusion sans savoir si il était en vie ou mort. Ca avait été le pire moment de sa vie.

Gary était assis à son bureau, mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Même ses mains reposaient immobiles sur ses genoux tandis qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

Nina s'arrêta à l'entrée de son bureau. « Hey, Gare, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Gary leva les yeux et la regarda brièvement. « Salut, Nina. Tu veux entrer dans mon bureau ? Tu n'as pas frappé, mais ça va, tu eux entrer. »

Nina sourit et entra dans la pièce, pour s'asseoir sur une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je pensais, » dit Gary. « J'étais dans mes souvenirs, » ajouta-t-il doucement. Son regard glissa à nouveau vers la fenêtre, et il commença à tirer sur l'élastique de son bras gauche.

Nina l'observa silencieusement un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Tout va bien, Gare ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Tout va bien, » répondit automatiquement Gary. Puis il dit, « C'est un mensonge. Rien ne va. Anna est morte. »

Nina grimaça. « Je sais, Gare. Et je suis désolée. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir été avec toi quand tu l'as trouvé. Je t'ai perdu de vue quand ce molosse t'a lâché. Je n'arrivais pas à te retrouver. Je suis désolée. »

Gary leva les yeux vers elle, un bref échange visuel se fit alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient de surprise. « Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, Nina. Penses-tu que je suis fâché ? Parceque je ne le suis pas. » Son regard s'éloigna d'elle. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Nina. Je pensais que l'homme du drapeau rouge allait me tuer. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Et tu m'as sauvé. » Il la regarda à nouveau. « Merci, » dit-il poliment, avec le ton adéquat provenant des quelques subtilités sociales qu'il avait observé. « Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

Nina rit. « Pas de problème, Gare, » dit-elle. « C'est ce que les amis font, non ? »

**OOO**

Lee Rosen regardait le garçon assit dans son fauteuil. Non, ce n'était plus un garçon. Il avait vu plus de chose qu'il n'aurait dû en voir, et il avait perdu son innocence dans cet entrepôt.

« As-tu bien dormi la nuit dernière, Gary ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière, » dit Gary, en gigotant. « J'ai des cauchemar toutes les nuits. »

« Peux tu me raconter tes cauchemars, Gary ? » Demanda Lee.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, » dit Gary. « Ca me rend triste. » Il leva les yeux vers Lee. « Vous savez de quoi ils parlent. Vous y étiez. Vous l'avez vu, aussi. Elle avait une balle dans la tête. »

Lee grimaça. Il se rappelait de sa course désespérée vers l'entrepôt, en criant le nom de Gary, puis du souvenir de Gary dans un état qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir – Gary en rage, en train d'attaquer un agent du gouvernement. Il se souvenait de la terreur qu'il avait ressenti à la vue d'une arme dirigée sur Gary et de l'adrénaline qui l'avait parcouru tandis qu'il courait vers l'agent pour dévier le coup de feu, en hurlant « Il est l'un des nôtre ! Il est avec nous ! »

Il se rappelait de la douleur de voir Gary s'effondrer au près d'Anna pour lui tenir la main, alors qu'il avait tenter de l'éloigner pour le protéger. Mais il était trop tard pour le protéger de ce qu'il avait vu et vécu.

« Une chose horrible c'est produite dans cet entrepôt, Gary, » dit-il. « Mais ce n'était pas ta faute. Il n'y a rien que tu pouvais faire. »

Gary leva les yeux et le regarda directement dans les yeux. « Si, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû la sauver. C'est ce qu'Anna me dit dans mes cauchemars. Elle veut que je sache que je ne l'ai pas sauvée. »

« Oh Gary, » murmura Lee. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver. C'était ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Mais je vais changer les choses. »

**OOO**

_Gary était à nouveau dans le brouillard. Il entendait une voix l'appeler. « Ga-ry. »_

_Il s'avança et trouva Anna, comme à chaque fois qu'il la trouvait quand il dormait. Cette fois, avant qu'elle ne parle, Gary dit, « Anna, je suis désolé si tu es morte. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute. Le Dr Rosen me l'a expliqué. Il dit qu'il n'y a rien que je pouvais faire pour empêcher ce qu'il s'est produit, et que c'était courageux de me rendre dans l'entrepôt pour essayer de te sauver. Mais il dit que je ne devrais plus jamais refaire ça. »_

_Anna leva les yeux et lui sourit. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était très belle, et même si elle avait une balle dans la tête._

_Gary s'empressa de continuer. « Peut-être que je ne pouvais pas te sauver, mais le Dr Rosen dit que nous pouvons faire quelque chose présent. Et nous l'avons fait. Nous avons tout dit à propos des Alphas. Il n'y a plus de secret. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Alors nous l'avons fait. Et j'ai aidé le Dr Rosen. J'ai modifié l'équipement et j'ai transmis le signal. »_

_Anna souriait encore. « C'est bien, Gary. Oui, c'est ce que nous voulions. Je suis fière que tu aies fait ça pour moi, puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire. »_

_Gary observait la fille debout en face de lui. Il ressentait énormément de tristesse, une sorte de sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier et qui lui échappait._

_Anna se dirigea vers lui pour lui toucher le visage, puis elle se retourna pour s'éloigner de lui. Gary la regarda jusqu'à ce que le brouillard l'enveloppe. « Aurevoir Anna, » murmura-t-il._

Gary ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentit en paix. Anna était partie, et à présent il l'acceptait.

Il se retourna et se rendormit.

**FIN.**


End file.
